Blessings
by Carriej56
Summary: Part of the inaugural FSOG lyric challenge. Follow Christian for a journey of ups and downs where he counts his blessings. (Sorry I suck at summaries!) it's a happy/funny one shot. Enjoy x


I'm sitting in the kitchen with my beautiful wife, she's knotting her fingers into her hair in frustration, it's never a good sign when she does that, she has a strong tendency to over think things, I know if I tell her she'll give me my head in my hands to play with but, in her condition, I bite the bullet.

"Your over thinking this Ana!" I run my hands through my hair, I won't bring it up but she knows what I'm thinking.

"I don't think I am!" Her baby blue eyes blink up at me with fury and ire burning at their core, her hormones are all over the place right now.

"Ana!"

"Don't you dare Ana me!" She scowls at me, her tantrum is akin to that of a toddler.

"I love you baby" she shakes her head at me, but I know she loves it.

"Don't try it Grey! Guilting me with proclamations of love, it'll not be that when everything goes wrong tomorrow!" She rolls her eyes in exasperation at me.

"I'll be loving you tomorrow too, in fact Mrs Grey, regardless of what happens, I'll be loving you forever!" She's softening now and leaning towards me.

"Do you ever stop?" She rolls her eyes at me and I quirk an eyebrow, it's a longstanding joke in our house that if she rolls her eyes she's getting horny again! She's smiling now, I ensnare her in my arms

"Nope, your my forever baby, and I'll tell you that everyday from here to eternity, I love you!" I plant a deep kiss on her, that she reciprocates fully, I run my fingers up the inside of her thigh, thank god she wears skirts all the time! I'm almost at my destination when she pulls back from me.

"I love you too, but trust me if I don't get this speech written your baby sister will kill me!" She rests her head on my chest for a couple of seconds.

"Just don't over think it and it'll be great" I kiss the top of her head and let her go. She picks up her pad and pen and heads out to the meadow to think.

I watch the sunlight highlight her beauty and grace. I still can't believe she's mine. I often think back to the day we met, when this gorgeous woman literally fell into my life. I wanted her as a toy, a plaything, but she changed me. I count my blessings for her everyday. She brought me to life, she picked up the broken pieces, ones that had been broken for so long, and put me back together, the pieces that were missing were filled by her, and Teddy and Phoebe and our newest little bundle. I can see the slight rounding from here where our love grows inside her getting bigger and stronger everyday. She won't let me tell anyone until after the wedding tomorrow, she wants Mia's day to be all about her and Ethan and their love.I still can't believe my baby sister is getting married!

I can still remember clearly the day that Mom and Dad brought her home. She was lying in her bassinet all pink and frilly. I went to straighten her dress when she touched me, her chubby little fingers poked at my chest as her other hand grabbed mine. It didn't hurt, she was so gentle and soft and it didn't hurt. No one had touched me there since I'd lived with my new family, but Mia, she was different, she could. It's a memory that stuck with me, I used to sneak into her room at night when the bad dreams woke me up, Mia would cuddle me and make me better again. I don't think Mom knows about that, I know she has a lot of issues with how she raised me, especially after she found out about Elena.

Ana touched me too, her touch was different to Mia's. Ana's touch healed me, she closed my wounds that were open for so long. She made me able to hug my Mom. Hugging my Mom for the first time is one memory I will carry forever, the purity of Grace and her love as I held her, it encompassed me, I felt what I wanted, and probably needed as a boy. I realised that I'd always had everything within touching distance but pushed it away as a means of punishing myself for my biological Moms death, Ana made me see this.

I often wonder why she stays with me, okay so I'm a bit insecure, Flynn finds it good that I am, it means he's still getting paid! I get told I'm handsome and yeah I keep my body in shape, but Ana isn't shallow like that. Beauty is not only skin deep, she told me that once after she'd called me out on my insecurity, she tells me that she's with me for all different reasons (I really should not have cracked the joke about it being a billion ones... She slapped me hard for that and didn't speak to me for three days until I apologised, I'm to stubborn to admit it straight away it was Flynn that played mediator, hell that guy must be earning a bloody fortune! I digress however). That's what got me thinking about the reasons that I love Ana. I mean we all hear the 'soul mates' cliché but I suppose if the shoe fits wear it!

"Are you okay?" Ana hands me a tissue, oh god! Who knew talking through your memories could get you crying?

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking..."

"What about?"

"You, Mia, my life and how the two of you saved me from myself."

"Christian Grey you are the sweetest man, but seriously the only person that was capable of saving you was yourself."

"That's not true, you touched me, you healed me."

"I only touched you because you let me, you took the first step. I just thank The Lord that you did. I count my blessings that I was the one for you. Oh Christian!" She wraps her arms tightly around me, tears flow from her eyes now too. Is she right? I suppose I did let her touch me, I could have pulled away, god knows I'd done that a million times before! I hold my baby close to me her bump pushes into me, I stroke her hair and dry her eyes.

"Right I think it's time to turn in Mrs Grey, you look exhausted."

"You know, I really am! I just hope that this is less noticeable under three layers of green tulle!" She caresses her bump gently.

We head out the kitchen and up the stairs, I follow behind my wife. We enter the bedroom and she sits at her vanity and removes her light make-up, I throw my clothes on the chair and head into the bathroom, I turn the shower on then duck my head around the corner of the door.

"I got you an appointment with Dr Green for a sonogram on Monday" I see the guilt flas across her face.

"Erm... Don't get mad, but I've had one done already..." My confused brain struggles to comprehend the information let alone formulate a decent response!

"Huh? When? Who by? What?" She takes a deep breath.

"Okay so here's the pictures..." She slides four different sonograms out her drawer and towards me.

"But, but, but..."

"I know, I felt something was off so I made an appointment and saw Dr Green yesterday, I needed time to process this before I told you, I'm sorry." She hangs her head, her brown hair hangs like a curtain masking her face. I drop my towel and grab the pictures, I see clearly what I thought I'd seen at a distance.

"It's twins? We are having twins?" I can't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Not quite, it's erm... Triplets."

Ouch! My head! What the fuck just happened?

"Christian, take some deep breaths, I know it's a shock but keep breathing."

"Triplets?" Oh god my voice sounds pathetic, get a god damned grip man!

"Yes, triplets. Are you good to stand?" I nod and haul myself up, how embarrassing I can feel the heat rising up my face.

"If it makes you feel better I fainted when they told me too" she whispers conspiratorially. I can't help but grin at her, she grins back.

"Triplets eh? From two to five in one fell swoop! Good job we wanted a big family!" She giggles, god I love it when this glowing radiant goddess giggles.

"You still can't tell anyone!"

"I know! I promise!"

"Good! Now go take your shower you stink!" She grins like a Cheshire Cat at me. I pick her up still partially dressed and carry her into the shower with me.

"Put me down Christian!"

She giggles as she pounds on my chest. I deposit her directly under the stream of water. She growls at me before pulling me under with her.

She jumps up on me, wrapping her legs around my behind and grinding herself against me. Pregnancy hormones! I fucking love them, Ana turns into a nymphomaniac every time! I push her back against the wall and enter her swiftly, she gasps then moans in pleasure. I rock my pelvis gently, careful of her delicate body with its treasured cargo. My nypho wife however takes the reins and bobs herself up and down at an impossibly fast pace, I can feel her insides quivering and know her release isn't far away, she grabs fistfuls of my hair and uses it like rope to pull herself up and down, she slams against me so hard I think she's gonna break me! Shit, she's milking me soo damn good this is gonna be over before its begun! FUCK! I feel her walls contract around me as she screams her release, I'm close so close, but she slides off me, leaving me waiting and wanting.

"Thanks honey I needed that." She kisses my cheek as she steps out from under the water.

I stand in disbelief, did that just happen? Damn hormones, she's so bloody mercurial! I'm stood in the cascading water with the hardest erection I've ever had in my life and my ever loving wife is snoring in bed? The world has gone to hell and my wife put it there. I'm gonna have to jack off, this is mortifying, I haven't done this since, well, I don't remember the last time! To top it all off it isn't even a good orgasm, bollocks! I clean myself and climb out of the shower, I dry off and head into the bedroom, Ana looks like an angel when she sleeps, an exceptionally noisy angel but an angel all the same. I climb in to the small space she's left beside her and pull the ear plugs out my drawer, I put them in and all is quiet again.

"Oooooh! Fuck! That feels sooooo good! Mmmmmm, Ana!" I feel the bed moving, her hot breath caressing my thighs, her sexy smart mouth kissing my penis, oh god she's sliding down the shaft, I buck my hips thanking whoever the fuck I need to that she doesn't have a gag reflex, she swallows him like a god damned pro! I fuck that sexy little mouth over and over and over until... Oh and she pays me the ultimate compliment of swallowing every last drop. "You greedy little sexy devil!" I push my eyes open, what a wake up call. My eyes adjust to the gloam. It's still dark? I sit up and pull the buds from my ears. Ana is still sound asleep beside me. I pull back the sheets and am greeted by a sight I've not seen since I was a kid! A wet dream! Geez! She denies me one orgasm and I'm a horny kid again. Oh the shame! Fortunately for me, most of it is on the top sheet, which Ana has kicked off, so I quickly remove it from the bed, trying to clean the little bit on the bottom sheet as best I can. I pull a fresh sheet from the ottoman and put it on.

I head to the bathroom and clean myself up. It's just gone five thirty in the morning. I know sleep will not come for me again now so I grab some sweats and head out for a run. I pop in and check Phoebe and Teddy, who both snore like their mother, and then head out the back door, I see Taylor is hot on my heels as per usual.

"Sir" he jogs up beside me "I'm just running the perimeter for this afternoons nuptials"

"Right, I'm just gonna have a quick run myself"

"Do you want me to come with you sir?"

"No Taylor, I'll not be leaving the grounds, so please ensure the security is in place, I don't want any fuck ups on Mia's day."

"Yes sir"

He disappears back to wherever the fuck it is he lurks and I jog down to the waterside. I like running along, following the ebb of the water. It's calming, maybe I should go get the bride and groom and make them watch the constant ebb and flow then hopefully Mia might calm the fuck down! I run for a couple of hours before I just wander around. I can see the gazebo being erected, it's being strung with fairy lights inside and out and has a large deck running all through and around it, I can just see Teddy and Phoebe knee sliding across the dance floor later. Here's hoping Ana won't mind them ruining their outfits!

I head back into my house, it's now become wedding H.Q! Mia is in the family wing with Ana Kate and the children and the Kavanaugh's are in the staff quarters, I'm just gonna grab my suit and hide out in my office until I'm needed. I don't remember my wedding being quite as disorganised as this. Mind you my overriding memory of that day is Ana. My beautiful Ana, floating up the aisle, reciting her vows, dancing in my arms, every moment is seared onto my heart her glowing smile still lights up my life and no doubt will be the highlight of today too.

I'm interrupted from my spreadsheet by my errant wife knocking at my door.

"Christian..." Oh shit! She's horny again, this time I'm getting mine!

"Yes baby?"

"I have a free hour right now and wondered if you'd help me with a little problem..." She stares at her hands that she's knotting in front of her and blushes a beautiful shade of pink. My baby wants to play!

"Come here" I command and my submissive little wife trots over to me and holds out a silk scarf. I lightly bind her wrists behind her back and sit her on my desk. "Hmmm, what will I do with you Mrs Grey? Last nights performance was not entirely pleasurable for me so I think you need a punishment just to remind you who's in charge." Her breathing is erratic, one thing my baby can't hide is her arousal and well it really gets me going!

"Yes sir I do..." Mmmmm this is going to be fun!

She shuts the door lightly behind her and I feel the weight has been lifted off me after that! I really love my kinky girl. I notice that time is getting on, I jump in my shower quickly and then pull on my suit, I suppose I should go find Teddy and the boys to find out what the fuck an usher does!

Ethan is pacing nervously as I approach, I'm glad we gave him the big brother speech a few days ago I think he'd have run off if we'd waited till now.

"It's time to head down now" the wedding coordinator, aka my wife, nudges us out the side door towards the dock. Ted holds my hand as we follow the path down the garden to the large glass boathouse where the ceremony is due to take place.

We walk through the throng of people milling about. I get to stand with Elliott and hand out the order of service to the guests this job blows! On the plus side I get to escort a bridesmaid up the aisle, it better be Ana! Ten minutes past the start time the bridal party arrive. Teddy takes his sisters and his cousins hands and walks them up the aisle to Vivaldi's Spring from the Four Seasons. Next to go is Katherine on my arm, I shoot daggers at my wife but she chooses to ignore me, I secure my game face and march her up the aisle. I stand next to Ethan and wait for Ana and Mia to arrive to get the ceremony underway.

Ana looks beautiful her luscious brown locks are curled and pinned up with smaller curls spilling down framing her face, she is positively glowing, I can't help the swell of pride I feel as she marches towards me, it is killing me to know I can't touch her. Mia follows closely behind her on my dads arm. I have goosebumps she is the second most beautiful bride I've ever seen. I loosely follow the ceremony, singing when necessary waiting to hear the vows, apparently Mia wrote hers herself.

"There's just so much that I want to say, but when I look at you all my thoughts get in the way, so I've had to borrow some words from my favourite childhood book. I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always and as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." I can't believe she read a child's book for her vows, but being Mia it was perfect. Ethan's reply follows quickly.

"Mia, you are my world. My life, my heart, my joy, my soul and my entire universe. I will love you and cherish you from now till the end of time. I love you Mia and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ana has tears spilling down her face and has never looked so beautiful. I reach for my own handkerchief and dab my eyes quickly, it won't do my image good to be seen crying at my baby sisters wedding, the world still thinks I am a cold hearted bastard and long may that continue. So long as I have my family around me I'm the happiest luckiest man in the world.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked my story! First off all FSOG characters are E. 's creations. Now to explain my story! It's part of a FSOG Fanfiction groups inaugural lyric challenge. I was given NKOTB's I'll be loving you (forever) and my story contains lyrics from that song. I also need to add that the story Mia quotes is "love you forever" by Robert Munsch. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**Carrie J**


End file.
